I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You Sora
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: Songfic. What if Kairi got her memories of Sora back? She still waits on the Island for Sora and Riku's return. What if she went back to the Secret Place to see someone she didn't expect in a long time? SoraxKairi a little RoxasxNaminé


_Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts but the game is awesome can't wait for Kingdom Hearts 3_

_**Slayer: **Well, this is the first time I created a one-shot in Kingdom Hearts._

_**Sora: **You just did it because you were bored and you were interested in Kingdom Hearts now y'know._

_**Slayer: **I swear you're acting like that friend of Seifer in the orange shirt who keeps saying y'know at the end. Forgot his name peeps XD_

_**Sora: **Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this one-shot created by SlayerPriestess._

_**Slayer: **Eh, I was bored and the song I listened to reminds me of my past lover and reminds me of Sora and Kairi -snickers-_

_**Sora: **-blushes-_

_**Slayer: **You might see my name change to Heartless Priestess or to Heartless Lonely Kairi so watch out because that's me XD_

_**Sora: **Slayer here doesn't own the song that will be here. What song you ask? If you don't know, one reason is because your stupid and another reason it's in front of you face!_

_**Slayer: **-arch an eyebrow- Since when did you start being like me? Anyway, it is mostly in Kairi's Pov and My Point of View.

* * *

_

_**I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You Sora**_

_I was here sitting at my desk looking boredly in school. I almost fell asleep if it wasn't for the bell. I got all my stuff and headed towards the door and began walking outside of school with my friend Selphie._

_"Thank goodness school was over huh Kairi?" she said to me with a smile._

_"Haha, yeah I almost dosed off." I said laughing. _

_"Hey Kairi?" she asked._

_"Hmmm? What is it?" I asked looking at her._

_We both stop and looked ahead of us seeing the island and the sun almost setting._

_"Do you think Riku and Sora will ever be back?" she asked me._

_"I do not know. Maybe, just maybe we will see them again soon." I said wondering if they would ever come back to Destiny Islands. "Well, see ya Selphie. I am heading towards the beach."_

_"Ok!" she yelled back since I was running in a fast pace._

_'Ever since Kairi knows Sora's name again, she has been off distance. I guess this is how she feels when she saw someone she REALLY cared about gone.' Selphie thought. walking back towards her home._

_I arrived at the beach and put my bag down on the sand. I looked at the sunset where it was just above the ocean._

_' This was the same place Riku, Sora, and I used to play when we were little' I thought as I put my head down making my bangs hide my eyes and let one tear drop from my face to the sand._

_I look back at the sun and started singing my heart out._

_**Oceans apart day after day**_

_**And I slowly go insane**_

_**I hear your voice on the line**_

_**But it doesn't stop the pain **_

_The song I was singing was true. I always looked at the ocean and I go insane if I saw Riku and Sora back. I always hear Sora calling out my name but it doesn't stop my pain because _

_I want to see him again._

_**If I see you next to never**_

_**How can we say forever **_

_Yes, if I saw you turn into a heartless and attack every one of our friends, and then we can't say that I will avoid you forever. Like last time you turned into one, it almost broke my heart._

_**Wherever you go**_

_**Whatever you do**_

_**I will be right here waiting for you**_

_**Whatever it takes**_

_**Or how my heart breaks**_

_**I will be right here waiting for you **_

_I remember that promise you and I made._

_FLASHBACK_

"Kairi!" I heard Sora's voice saying my name.

"Sora!" I called back.

Then we felt a strong shock from the ground and before I fell down, Sora grabbed my hand.

"Kairi, remember what you said before?" he said with concern eyes. "I am always with you too. I'll come back to you, I promise!" Our hands almost began to slip.

"I know you will!" I said back then our hands slipped. I never saw him after that. (A/N: Not sure for that because I never finish the game only Kingdom Hearts 2 XD)

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_I hope you keep that promise Sora and I made a promise to myself I will be waiting for you in this spot when all my memories of you returns to me. And all of it did return to me._

_**I took for granted, all the times**_

_**That I though would last somehow**_

_**I hear the laughter, I taste the tears**_

_**But I can't get near you now**_

_I always believe that you will return to me and I still do. I hear laughter from you when we were little and I wish to hear you laugh one more time. I always taste my tears whenever I think of you like I am now. I can't get near you since you are gone out of my reach._

_**Oh, can't you see it baby**_

_**You've got me goin' CrAzY **_

_Just seeing you in front of me smiling at me just drives me crazy. I will do ANYTHING to see you smile again even if I have to die just to see you smile._

_**Wherever you go**_

_**Whatever you do**_

_**I will be right here waiting for you**_

_**Whatever it takes**_

_**Or how my heart breaks**_

_**I will be right here waiting for you**_

_Never forget, I will always wait here until you return. I don't care what you do and where you go I just want you to be with me again. That way you, Riku, and I can always be together. My heart will break if I found out you're dead or you will never come back. My world will fall apart. I love you Sora and I might say that to you when I see you again._

_**I wonder how we can survive**_

_**This romance**_

_**But in the end if I'm with you**_

_**I'll take the chance **_

_I do not know yet if you love me the way as I love you but in the end if I am with you again, I will take the chance to tell you how I feel._

_**Oh, can't you see it baby**_

_**You've got me goin' cRaZy **_

_You always make me laugh, smile, and most of all, happy. I would have done the same thing just to make you happy._

_**Wherever you go**_

_**Whatever you do**_

_**I will be right here waiting for you**_

_**Whatever it takes**_

_**Or how my heart breaks**_

_**I will be right here waiting for you**_

_I will always be here waiting for your return Sora including you Riku._

_As soon as I was done singing my heart out, I went to the Secret Place where Sora and I always go. When I arrived at the Secret Place, I walked over and touch the wall while walking until I come across the picture Sora and I drew when we were little. I kneeled down and touch the picture. When I came here before, I saw that Sora drew a paopu fruit next to me so I did the same. A tear went down my face and a smile crept up on my face._

_Soon, she heard footsteps but she never turned around seeing who it was until..._

_"K-Kairi?" a masculine voice stuttered out._

_I gasped because I recognize that voice. It's the voice that I have been waiting to here for such a long time. The voice that I always love to hear once again. The voice that is from the boy I love._

_Sora._

_He came back. He fulfilled his promise to me. Another tear went down my face as I slowly turned my body to where I heard the voice from and my eyes widened when I saw Sora, the person I wanted to see so badly again was in front of me._

_My, did he grown more handsome. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit he wore before but he was wearing something similar to it. Instead of his usual outfit, it was black and he was hotter than before. He was holding a keyblade. Not any keyblade but a black one and it suits perfectly for his outfit. He has his keyblade at his shoulders._

_"S-Sora?" I stuttered out._

_Sora nodded and slowly the keyblade disappeared and he slowly advanced towards her. When he was right in front of me, he dropped to his knees and hugged me quickly and tightly but not that tight._

_I was shock but she hugged back and sobbing on his chest._

_'He finally returned to me. Thank goodness!' I thought still crying._

_Sora comforted me by rubbing my back and it worked._

_"Y-You're back Sora. I am so glad you came back." I muttered out because my face was still buried on his chest._

_He lifted my chin up so I was face-to-face with him. I saw him grin at me. Oh how I missed him smiling so much._

_"Well, I did promise to return to you didn't I?" he asked still grinning._

_I giggled a little. Sure his appearance sort of changed but he is still the Sora I know and love._

_"At least you kept your promise to me Sora." I said quietly._

_"I always do, especially for you, Kairi." he said lovingly towards me._

_Soon, our faces got neared then it went to a passionate kiss._

_When we broke apart, it was Sora that was leaning on the wall and I am on his lap and my head on his chest. I was sleeping peacefully and so was Sora. We both have a happy face on our faces._

_What really make me flattered me was what Sora whispered something that I will NEVER forget._

_"...I love you Kairi. Princess or not you will always be the Princess of my Heart no matter what..."_

_Before I fell asleep I whispered back, "I love you too Sora. Even though the keyblade and heartless will never exist, you're always my hero..."_

_Little did they know they were being watched by Riku, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. They all have a "goofy" grin on their faces and they were happy that Sora and Kairi was together._

_Also, not very far from Destiny Island, Roxas and Namine was the whole thing and they were happy that there original selves were finally together._

_"Awwww...that's so cute!" squealed Namine clasping her hands and closing her eyes with a cute grin._

_"Yeah, even though we are nobodies Namine." Roxas began. "You're always somebody to me."  
_

_"Roxas..." Namine said slowly facing him._

_There faces were close and were met by a kiss._

_Kairi, Sora, Roxas, and Namine all have someone to love no matter what they are. Fate was by there side and will always bring those two couple together.

* * *

_

_**Slayer: **So what you think? -grins-_

_**Kairi, Sora, Namine, and Roxas: **-blushes madly-_

_**Slayer: **-laughs- What? You all make the perfect couple! -smiles-_

_**Kairi: **Ummm...well, please review! It is Slayer's first oneshot/songfic in Kingdom Hearts_

_**Namine: **She will update her stories as soon as she can_

_**Roxas: **Also, she might make another Kingdom Hearts story, one-shot, etc._

_**Sora: **If you don't review Slayer will kill you with keyblades which magically appears at her side! Also, review if you want to live!!_

_**Slayer: **Mwahahahhaha!! -Pulls out black keyblade- Review or die and become a heartless so you can have a nobody!!! I ain't that mean Sora! -looks hurt- Or am I?  
_

_**Read & Review! Choice of Life and Death! Stay in the Shadow or Light? The Choice Is Yours!!**_


End file.
